Memories Fade But They Never Leave
by Crystal Soul Pearl
Summary: Mike always visited Feddy's when he was a kid but now, he was the new night guard. After discovering a dark secret about the pizzeria Mike calls up the old gang to find out what really is happening at Freddy Fazebear's Pizza Mike, Jeremy, Fritz, Scott, Freddy, Toy Bonnie, Marionette/Puppet, Foxy, Golden Freddy (Fredbear) Shadow Fredy and Bonnie
1. Chapter 1

**Night Guard Profiles**

Name : Mike Schmidt

Age : 24

Nicknames : Mikey & Michie

Personality : Kind, caring, loving towards family, rude, brave, over protective of family. He loves puns and jokes, he sees Jeremy like a son, Fritz as a little brother, Scott like an Uncle and Vincent as his own father. Mike was the victim of the Bite Of 1987 by Foxy when he was 10 years old

Name : Jeremy Fitzgerald

Age : 22

Nicknames : Jere & Germerny (bullies made this nickname to call him germs)

Personality : Shy, scared, kind, insecure, loving towards family. He sees Mike like a father, Scott as an Uncle and Fritz as an older brother. He saw the Bite Of 1987 when he was 8 years old

Name : Fritz Smith

Age : 23

Nicknames : Fritzer & Fritzmac'Fryer

Personality : Bold, caring, prefers not to stand out in a crowd, playful, quick tempered and over protective when it comes to family. Fritz sees Mike as his older brother, Jeremy as a little brother and Scott as their Uncle. Fritz was 9 years old when the Bite Of 87 occurred but didn't see it.

Name : Scott Cawthon

Age : 28

Nicknames : Phone Guy & Scotty

Personality : Timid, easily flustered, voice often shudders when nervous, loving towards family, caring, easily scared. Scott earned himself the nickname phone guy from always making so many recordings and answering the phone at Freddy's. Jeremy, Mike and Fritz are like cousins to him but he doesn't trust Vincent. He saw Mike after he had been bitten by Foxy in 1987, he was 14.

Name : William Afton

Age : Unknown

Nicknames : Vincent Rogers & Purple Guy

Personality : Secretive, quite, lonely, loving, can be quite easily irrational, aggressive, sad. Vincent lost his youngest son, Cadwal, to Golden Feddy (Fredbear), his oldest son, Michael, to Golden Bonnie (Spring Trap) and his daughter, Iris, to Baby (Circus Baby). He was there at the time of the bite in 87, he was 27 at the time

—-—

Children's laughter engulfed the brightly coloured rooms in the pizzeria, drawings filled the walls, the floors covered in delicious dropped food which was no longer edible but sometimes was still eaten anyway. A small child stood in the distance, intense light blue eyes and a big quirky smile across his little face, he stared over to Pirate's Cove. On his right hand was a fake hook just like Foxy the Pirate's, he wore a red beanie, red shirt with black pants. He looked around 10 years old but rather tall for his own age, his brightly coloured clothes caught people's attention but he didn't care. Standing besides Pirate's Cove was a man in a purple night guard uniform, the small child skipped, partly running, towards the man

'HEY MISTER -!'

High pitched shriek came out of the little boy's mouth, he was missing a front tooth which made him sound strange. Yet somehow, his last word was silence or was it that he just couldn't hear them? The man turned his face slowly towards the child, his eyes glared at kid, his body giving sudden twitches as he bent down. His hair was long but tied back, the colour was rather odd, it seemed like a slight purple. A gruff low voice with a soft kind tone came from the man

'Oh... Hello there little Mikey~'

Mike cocked his head to one side, little blue eyes looked up in confusion

'Um, Mister -... Are you... Okay? You don't seem... That well...'

Mike gave a worried glance towards the man, he shook the plastic hook to pointing at his eyes but again the name slipped away unheard. It was odd, the man's eyes looked glassy, lifeless, blank as if he was an empty shell yet, the eyes seemed to still have the purpleish look but with a inhuman glow.

'No no, I'm fine Mikey'

Playfully, he smiled placing his hand on the kid's beanie then pushing down to make it cover over his eyes. The movements were precise strangely, more robotic than usual.

'Hey, you know something Mikey? Foxy has been a little down, why don't you go a give him a big old hug to get him back on deck?'

The kid sprang back to life amused with the offer. He looked up slightly nudging the man's hand off so he could see

'Aye Captain -!'

He spurred out in excitement but something kept nudging at him, there was still silence.

'Now, I want you to wait here'

The man patted the child's head, he headed away towards a dark corridor that lead to a room labeled "MECHANICAL FUNCTION". Mike felt a throbbing sensation throughout his body, it started to overwhelmed him but he stood patiently. Right on time, music began to play as Foxy's hook swished open the curtain, a crackling sound was followed by pirate laughter

'Yar har har har! Well if it isn't my first mate! How you doing my young lad?'

The fox pirate swayed his hook around, motioning gestures towards Mikey

'Im doing great Captain Foxy!'

Eagerly, Mike began to walk closer to Foxy, it stood on a brown wooden stage which wasn't that high, just a step up from the floor. Foxy began to twitch, his voice became distorted with out of tune cries, its movements more controlled

'- told me you have been down today Foxy! I want to help!'

He squeaked as the throbbing in his head became harsher, lips moved but still not a sound

'Yar! What a good mate you are! O-O-Old Foxy could u-use a h-hug!'

Static lingered in Foxy's voice, it wasn't as natural anymore, more robotic. His mouth gave way to clicking metal, grinding metallic parts in its jaw cried. It never occurred to Mike how on earth Foxy knew he was going to hug him but it didn't matter at the time. A loud clank ringed as a spring lock became trapped in Foxy's jaw, its head kept jolting quick twitches

'C-Come here to Captain F-F-Foxy!'

The innocent child hadn't realised what was happening to Foxy, he was too blinded by his own joy, he stepped up on the stage looking up to Foxy. The thought of - flashed through his mind but he couldn't remember his name. The thought faded abruptly replaced by loud clanks

'Yar h-har!'

Grinding gears rang out, another spring lock was stuck. Foxy's jaw became completely misconfigured, it became hinged, hanging loosely. Naive to everything, he stepped closer, the Fox leaned forward...

Snap! Crack! Click! Clank!

'AAAAAHHHH!'

A women's scream froze the pizzeria in terror, her hands covering her face, people from all around looked to see what had happened.

Drip. Drip. Drip.

A puddle that looked like strawberry ice cream formed at the kid's feet

'M-Mikey?!'

—-—

Mike lay in bed staring at the roof, he moved sideways to suddenly fall tumbling to the ground with a loud thump. He exhaled heavily

'Classic, nice one Mike, fucking nice one...'

The man tried to stead himself enough to stand yet began to fall backwards on to his bed. He rubbed his head, the scars were still there. The man in purple lingered in his mind

'Urgh... U-uh? Him again... That shit... Argh Fuck!'

Mike rubbed his sweaty face, he felt his body shaking slightly but just ignored the sensation.

'Maybe I'm going insane, I'm seeing ghost! _But that man... Where do I know him from?_ _'_

A dream of his own past, the day that haunted him, the bite of 87. Mike hated to linger on the past but lately, he had been having dreams about that strange purple man which was irritating him. To the man, it felt like an eternity ago when he would go visit the pizzeria everyday to see his friends, his family. Jeremy, Fritz, Scott, they were all part of Mike's REAL family, even some of the animatronics, to him anyway. There was someone missing in his family and he knew that, after the bite he lost a part of his frontal lobe, a part of his family that he couldn't even remember anymore.

Mike's room was of a decent size, a double size bed, table on the left with an old fashioned light, a closet in front of the bed and a window to the left closed off by the curtains. He began to walk out the door to the kitchen area, the living room was large with a TV that he had gotten from an old friend of his, it was still brand new and Mike still didn't get why his friend sent it in the first place. The house was two storeys high and way too large for one person, his parents had abandoned the house for him to finishing paying a long time ago. When his parents had heard about the bite, they were angered at Mike so left him all those years man glared down at the papers on the kitchen bench, he ushered swears under his breath

'Damn water bill! What the hell am I suppose to do?!'

He scrunched the paper throwing it across the room, his parents had left to another country and left him abandoned with the house for him to finish paying. Before he could do anything else, his cellphone began to ring

Fuck this shit I'm out!

'What?! Who the fucking hell would call this early?!'

He rushed across the room scooping his phone off the floor, the number calling was private. Mike took ahold of himself and spoke

'Ehm. Hello?'

A strange nervous voice broke out

'Um hello? Hello hello?'

'Hi?'

The man raised his brow in confusion

'A-ah hey! Um... Are you M-Mike Schmidt? I'm sorry if I miss pronounced your name, I er... (clears throat) just didn't get much sleep, I've been sick so sorry about my croaky voice, just a little wobbly'

'Yep, that's me, you said my name right so no worries'

The voice was croaked, gruff and nervous but Mike could tell the man was trying to keep it steady

'Well... Y-You might be wondering why Im calling!'

Mike snickered

 _'Ofcourse I am'_

'I-I have called to confirm that you have been assigned the night guard spot at The Freddy Fazebear Pizza! Um, the boss wants to talk to you so, (coughs slightly) it would be appreciated if you could come right away. I understand its rather early b-but the boss kept insisting...'

The man trailed off mumbling, Mike stood frozen in shock, he had been desperate for this job, for ANY job, he needed the money.

'H-Hello? Mike? Are you still there? Hello hello?'

The other man grew worried, Mike snapped out of his trance and spoke

'Yes! Im here! Ill be there right away!'

'O-oh, okay then! The boss will be waiting for you at the entrance of the Pizzeria, I-I hope everything goes alright. Good luck'

'Thanks'

Click. It was all so sudden that he never realised, he had forgotten to ask for the man's name, a sense of guilt cloaked him. Without second thought, Mike began to change his clothes while grabbing a sandwich to eat along the way, tumbling out the door he turned to lock it then ran to his car. It was only about a 10 minute drive for him to reach the Pizzeria, he took a while to park alongside the restaurant. Mike flipped the car door open and stumped to the front doors, there it was, his childhood place of happiness and dread, Freddy's. It hadn't changed at all, the sign still hanged with the same prideful stance, the doors welcoming you inside but now, to Mike, they were the doors to a better life or shitter one. He approached the doors, they slid open releasing the screams of little children. A man stood next to a table in a black suite, black pants, glossy shoes and a newly bought tie. Children scattered around like rats, the animatronics stood on stage behind the man, they were singing their old pre recorded songs. Freddy Fazebear's Pizza was a well known pizzeria for its animatronic animals, they were loved by children and became popular very quickly. Its well known name came from Fredbear's Family Dinner that had been created by Henry Stewartson and William Afton, together as a team they also created the well known Freddy Fazebear's Pizza. Even though everything was successful, the family dinner was shut down for unknown reasons and then when Freddy's was opened up, it backlashed when children began to disappearances and an accidental death occurred. It took only a couple of years for a new location to be opened up. When Mike got bitten in 1987, it took the pizzeria a long time to recover, after about 5 years they finally had managed to get the business started. The boss who Mike was about to meet was the man who took over the pizzeria, he managed to get it back on its feet after 2 years of running it. Mike froze, it had been 17 years since he had been here but this time it wasn't to mess around, he was here for a job, Mike snapped back into reality

'Ccrrraaaapppppp! Is this even proper enough?!'

Baffled he looked down at his clothes analysing it carefully. Before he knew it, the suited man stood in front of him glaring, the stranger cleared his throat

'And you must be?'

'Y-Y-Yes sir! I-I mean Mike Schmidt, Sir!'

A cold shiver went down his spine as the tall man stood confronting him. The man saw his discomfort so attempted to aid him, he patted the young lad on the back a few times

 _'Mike Schmidt... Heh... Looks like a good fella... Shit'_

Bitting his lips in discomfort, he looked at the new employee, so young, so naive

 _'Maybe it won't be so bad..._ Welcome to the family Mike! Here at Freddy's, every employee is part of our family. Come come! Don't be so scared! I want you to meet the characters for yourself Mike, they are a special part of this Pizzeria as you can imagine. Oh right, before I forget, my name is Richard and please, don't call me Sir.'

Richard gave Mike a firm stare, he could feel his life source being drained from his body. The older man looked to be 45 almost double the age of Mike. The tall man had dark brown hair, his eyes golden, shining with life, glittery and warm. The man's smile was welcoming, bold and seemed a little too childish for an adult, his voice was bold and firm

'If anything, call me Boss!'

He gave a hefty laugh then smacked Mike abruptly on the back again, Mike nearly fell face first but managed to keep his balance. For a second he spaced out glancing into the distance, he saw a man who looked just a little older than him, he stood alone partly shivering in the corner of the main performance stage. They wore a bright purple uniform with a hat labeled "Night Guard". Light brown hair partly covered the man's eyes, they were also brown but not the usual type, it had an odd grey tinge to it. Mike couldn't tear his gaze from the man, a part of him was nudging him to walk over there, something about that man was too familiar to him. A large trolley filled with boxes swooshed past Mike, the light brown haired man was gone.

 _'Maybe I really am dreaming...'_

'Mike! Come! We don't have all day you know?'

Boss stood a few meters away, baffled, the younger male cleared his throat

'Ehem, sorry... Didn't get much sleep last night'

Mike rubbed his neck embarrassed of himself, Boss smiled at him vacantly. How could he truly smile at Mike? How could he smile when he knew exactly what he was doing?

'That's fine kiddo, come on, lets get a move on'

'Yes s- I mean Boss!'

Mike staggered

'HAHA! Your a funny chap aren't ya?'

Boss gave an honest smile as they stood in front of the stage. A large brown bear stood out from the other two animatronics, it had a little black hat and bowtie, it held a microphone and had blue eyes gazing upon the children

' _Freddy, same as always with your over enthusiasm'_

Boss pointed at Freddy, he chuckled

'He is the boss of the team you know? That's Freddy Fazebear, he always seems to have control over everything and is the face of this pizzeria. Children love him! He is quite a crowd favourite AND we have added some new songs to his playlist!'

Mike raised a brow

'Oh really? At least Freddy and the gang won't have to sing the same song for eternity. _If I had to hear the same fucking song after all these years I would cut my veins._ _'_

Boss smirked, he pointed to back stage left where a big purple rabbit stood with a red guitar, its eyes were also red but they weren't frightening, they had a gentleness about them. For now.

'Thats Bonnie the Rabbit, as you can see he loves to play the guitar, heh. He tends to break out into a solo so often, children are always doing air guitars by that point'

'He is? I thought he was a hare. I bet he would have done some amazing hare guitar solos'

Mike couldn't hold back his laughter, it contaminated the Boss who howled and slapped his knee, he placed an arm around his new employee

'Hah! I like your style Mike Schmidt! Well and last but not least-'

Their gaze averted to the yellow chicken who many mistook for a duck on the right back stage. It held a pink creepy cupcake with big demonic eyes, it looked to be waiting for a child to get close enough to eat them up. The chicken had a bib saying "Lets Eat!", its purple eyes were most welcoming which appeased to the children.

'Thats Chica the Chicken, don't mistake her for a duck now. She can be very pecky with the cupcake she carries, I swear if you try to take that cupcake away from her, it will be a chicastrophy'

Boss gave a toothy grin with his arms in the air for a dramatic finishing pose. Mike smirked bitting his bottom lip but it wasn't enough to hold the monstrous laughter inside. He managed to barely speak with Boss uncontrollably laughing along with him

'Your the best Boss EVER!'

Mike snickered

'HAH! Welcome to FREDDY'S kid! We can all be who we are here, no hard feelings'

For once in his life, Mike honestly smiled after so many years, he couldn't help but feel overwhelmingly happy. Maybe his life really was changing for the best, maybe everything was finally going to work out. The man couldn't help but ponder about a big red fox with one eye, one hook and a goofy smile

'Um Boss… You wouldn't mind answering a question would you?'

'Throw out there Mike! Whats your question?'

'Well…'

Hesitating, he continued

'Its about… Foxy… What happened to him?'

Boss's smile faded as he cringed to the question

'Erm yeah Foxy… He's actually still here in Pirate's Cove but it has been out of order since well… The incident in 1987… We… Try not to dawn on the past'

Boss turned away feeling uncomfortable, the new employee knew it was a risk but pushed farther

'S-So Foxy hasn't been active since then? Is he still h-here?'

Curiosity wavered in Mike's voice. The other man flinched, he slowly cocked his head, averting his eyes to look into his employee's eyes. He narrowed his gaze then spoke firmly

'Why are you so interested in Foxy, Mike Schmidt?'

Mike clenched his teeth, how was he supposed to answer that without giving away the truth? He couldn't just tell his Boss that he was the victim of 87, it was too much information that he wasn't willing to hand out so easily.

'A-actually its because I used to come here when I was a little kid, I loved Foxy so I would always be at Pirates Cove, he was my favourite. I was just hoping to be able to say hi to the captain for the last time since I never got to. _Will he even fall for this bullshit?!_ I was just hoping you would let an old childhood memory have a good ending.'

The Boss's gaze softened, his smile slowly returned

'Well, Foxy is still in Pirate's Cove, he was completely shut down and I only got to see him once, I never went back in there after that. The place has been locked off… (sigh) Just, follow me Mike'

Mike nodded, he could tell Boss was still uncomfortable about the whole thing so decided to stay silent and not speak. Boss lead Mike to Pirate's Cove, a large door had a "STAY OUT" sign stuck on it, Boss unlocked the door then pushed until it open. It had been unchanged since the incident, tables, chairs, party hats and all were in the same place. The purple curtains were closed now, the stars didn't shine in the dim cold room, it was so lifeless, so empty. A wooden sign stood in front of the cove on stage, it read "Out of order". Under it was a barely seeable odd coloured stain on the wooden stage, blood, his blood. Mike cringed, he bit his bottom lip as blood dripped slowly down his mouth. Boss stood silently, reluctant to speak but forced himself to anyway

'(Clears throat) So, Captain Foxy isn't in his best state right now… He's _crippled up, broken, blood wrenched_ a little withered away… Lets get out of here'

Mike gave a broken smile

'Yeah… Sure Boss… Thanks for this, I do appreciate it'

He genuinely smiled at Boss who tried his best to keep a straight face, Mike knew something was off about Boss, why on earth would anyone let an employee, especially a new employee, into a place where many could say, a murder occurred. While Boss was busy looking outside, Mike quickly dashed towards the stage and pushed the curtains aside. There he was, Foxy. Foxy lay limb while leaning on the wall, his head down, eyes lifeless, nothing about the captain seemed alive, he looked just dead. He whispered softly before sprinting next to Boss

'Hey there Cap'tin Foxy, ye ready for another adventure?'

—-—

'Foxy! Foxy!'

Mikey yelled over dramatically, he ran as fast as his little legs could carry him across the pizzeria to Pirate's Cove. Foxy smirked in seeing his fist mate approaching

'How ye doing Mikey?'

Mike tripped on the edge of the stage, Foxy put his hook arm out catching him

'Ye better be more careful Mikey, yer never know when de landlubbers could see me mov'in a little too much'

'O-h right! I'm sorry Cap'in Foxy…'

The kid looked towards the ground like a hurt puppy, Foxy quickly took Mike into his arms, he gently squeezed him in an embracing hug

'Don't worry ye little mind Lad, Cap'tin Foxy will make de landlubbers walk de blank! Yar, I've got one good eye for a reason Mikey, and de reason is to be'cause I, Cap'tin Foxy am de Cap'tin!'

The child looked at Foxy confused

'Um… I didn't really understand what you said Cap'tin but I'll take yer word for it!'

He winked and placed his hook over one eye

'Yar!'

'Yarharhar, we will sail de seven seas upon this majestic ship, let us go Mikey!'

They lifted their hooks into the air with one last cry

'YAR!'

—-—

Mike leaned forward to see Boss's face who was staring outside at the children scurrying around, his voice broke out

'You know something, Mike? There's a reason I'v kept this pizzeria alive even after the Bite Of 87… Just look at the children, their families, they are all so happy here, Freddy's is about making everyone feel happy and I want that to always be the goal of my Pizzeria. I don't know how, why the bite of 87 even occurred… Foxy was out of order when I came here to take over the buisness, so I'm sorry, I can't give you much information on what happened back then.'

Mike exhaled, his chest was aching from how hard his heart was beating, his throat felt dry, his stomach was twisted like liquorish. He hadn't realised till then how frightened he was about Boss knowing about the bite, he was just thankful he knew nothing at all. Mike allowed himself to calm down for a moment before speaking

'I'm sorry for making you so uncomfortable Boss, I-I promise I won't tell anyone about this or the bite, I'll keep silent, thanks for giving me a chance to come here one last time, Boss'

Mike tried to keep his cool, his smile was forced but it was the least he could do to make the situation less awkward. Together, they exited Pirate's Cove, Boss glared back then surprisingly came back to his originally happy mood

'Well I'm glad thats all over! So, Mike, let me take you to the office now, I will give you your uniform and teach you how to run everything. Let's forget about Foxy _he will be back tonight anyway, all I can hope is that he doesn't show his ugly snout… Eh… Who am I kidding, at least the kid got to say hello to his old friend, tonight, he will be saying goodbye…_ okay?

Boss's smile faded for a glimpse of a second, Mike nodded in quick agreement. Heading down, they entered a small room with two heavy steel doors, there were two glass windows, one on each side wall. Boss lead Mike in, he pointed towards a swivel chair and nudged Mike to sit on it. The room was filled with posters, a large table was cramped with useless junk on it, a fucked up fan on the left caught Mike's eye, he glared at it, creepy shit. A cupcake which seemed to look a lot like Chica's one was sitting on the right side of the table, its eyes glaring at Mike, he decided not to make any eye contact. A large tablet stood out above all on the table, its screen was black, it was off obviously. Boss took ahold of it, switching it on, it gave a strange screech sound, Mike jumped back on the chair surprised.

'That thing works?'

Mike looked startled, Boss snickered

'Yes it does, I don't make customers pay an entree fee for no reason you know'

Mike blinked a couple of times before regaining consciousness from the sudden shock

'Oh yeah haha'

Rubbing his arm embarrassed, Mike watched Boss flick through the cameras and listened carefully to all the explanation of how to turn on the power, use the tablet, use the doors and all.

'You got that, Mike?'

He smiled proudly with his head up high, Mike blurted out most dramatically

'Yes Boss!'

Like a soldier he stood up straight, Boss gave a hearty laugh. He reached out behind him to a file cabinet were he took out a purple night guard uniform with a hat. He held it out to his new employee

'Here, now you are a true member of the family, Mike Schmidt'

Mike was never the type to go around hugging people, especially ones he had just met but he couldn't help it, he felt overjoyed. Boss fell back startled by Mike wrapping his arms around him, streaming tears went down Mike's cheeks, he had his big goofy smile back. The night guard barely managed to speak

'T-Thank you so much Boss!'

Boss smiled down at his employee, he wrapped his arms around him too and gently patted his back

'Don't thank me, Mike, thank you for joining the family'

After a few more moments of Mike shedding tears and having an emotional break down in front of his Boss, he let go and they said their farewells.

'Oh Mike, the lights will go out for an instant, just a couple of minutes before your shift starts later on tonight. I'll see you then, farewell.'

'Bye Boss!'

Mike quickly changed into his night guard uniform, purple, a lot of fucking purple was pretty much all he could see. It was perfect for him, somehow, even though they never asked for his size the uniform had fitted so perfectly. Mike fell back onto the swivel seat after a moment of considering what to do while waiting for his shift. Before he knew it, he fell asleep, slowly, the world around him vanished just like his life had all those years ago

—-—

'Mike? Mike can you hear me?'

The voice was unfamiliar, soft, gentle, too sweet to be his mother's voice. Beep, beep beep. Mike was roused by the annoying sound coming from the over sized machine next to his bed. He shuffled uncomfortably

' _Whats going on? Eh? What's what that machine? Why is my bed so low? Wait! WHAT?!'_

Mike straightened himself rather quickly, his head throbbed, from the corner of his eye he could see a women next to his bed

'Oww….'

The lady leaned close to him, green eyes, golden hair

'It's okay Mikey, you will be fine, just try not to move too much and just lay back down'

That voice, it was the one from before, he knew it was. Then it dawned on him, a large machine, a strange bed in a tiny room, he was in the hospital

'M-m, um madam, w-w-why am I here?'

Sorrow was clearly visible on her face, she tried to look away, she just didn't know how to explain anything of what happened.

'You see, ah… When you were back at Freddy's, Foxy had bitten you a-

She was stopped by Mike's sudden erratical behaviour as he glared at the nurse

'Foxy would NEVER bite me! Foxy is my FAMILY!'

Mike snared at the nurse, terrified, she bent back then hurried out the room. It was a small room, one bed, a large machine on the left which seemed to be pumping fluid into his body, a heart rate machine and a overly too big TV in front of the bed. A man walked though the door, he stood beside Mike's bed looking down at the wounded child.

'Mike? Thats your name right?'

He nodded silently

'Look, kid, we get that this is all very sudden but we would appreciate if you would be more willing to co operate with us'

The doctor tried to ease the mood, Mike didn't give a shit really, all he wanted was to get the hell out. He began to glare at the doctor, the man flinched for a second but stood his ground. The doctor was wearing all white, he looked like an angel sent from hell, maybe he was Lucifer. His hair was curly, dark and frizzy while his eyes were devilish, to Mike anyway.

'Ah… Kid, I know this will be a little hard to accept so suddenly but, ehem (coughs into fist) your parents haven't come yet, they don't seem to want to come…'

He gave a depressive sigh, Mike on the other hand

'Okay. I never expected them to come anyway. Could you just please fucking tell me why the hell my head hurts so much?! Why the hell I'm even here?!'

The doctor blinked blankly staring at the kid, he was too dazzled by his colourful language to answer him right away. He cleared his throat and gave a firm stare

'Look kid, don't you dare go using that kind of a language here, you should have more respect f-'

'Respect?!'

Mike spurted

'I never got any fucking respect from my own shit parents and you expect me to sit around here like a goody kiddo and just be polite to shits like you?! My parents don't give two shits about me, they never will and they never did! I bet they must be cursing me right now for even being fucking alive for fuck sake! So cut it with all the sweet pet talk and tell me what happened to me!'

The doctor frowned, no more sugar coating

'You lost your frontal lobe. A huge chunk of it anyway. The animatronic called Foxy from Freddy Fazebear's Pizza managed to get ahold of it and ripped it out in other words. It didn't literally rip out your frontal lobe but did enough damage to completely detach it from the rest of your brain _if you rude shit had one._ _'_

Mike was unfazed by the reveal

'So I will just have to live without a frontal lobe?… Heh… It wasn't as if my life could get anymore shit… _Foxy… How could you do this to me?! How?!'_

Clenching his hands into a fist, he slammed down on the bed, warm water escaped his eyes slowly gliding down onto the bed were they gathered up to create a pond. The doctor couldn't stand to look anymore so began to leave. Mike's head throbbed harder, he could swear he heard a voice speak to him, it was filled with a static sound like a broken tv

'I'm sorry…'

Mike felt cold, his body was an icicle, he looked towards the machine suddenly falling unconscious, unaware of his surroundings, the doctor ran towards him. All he remember was the terrified scream…

'MIKE!'

—-—

'Mike! MIKE!'

Mike could feel his body being shaken, a familiar voice rousted him from his slumber. Boss stood in front of him

'Boss? Ah… What time is it?…'

Boss leant back, with dramatic exaggeration he pulled back his long sleeve to gaze down at the watch he wore

'It's 10 minutes before your shift, so, 11:50pm'

Mike's eyes widened

'WHAT?! Oh s-goozes! I-I will get ready!'

The other man laughed then placed a hand on Mike's shoulder

'You'll do fine, I will see you tomorrow _if your not dead_ Mike'

'Y-Yeah, see you Boss!'

He disappeared through the door, Mike was all alone in the Pizzeria yet he didn't feel alone, something told him he wasn't alone. Boss locked the front doors then walked towards his car, he opened up the door and sat stiffly looking into the side mirror.

'What have you done?'

He glared at the time, 11:58pm

'He's going to die… He won't make it… He… He… Urgh!'

He smacked his fist down on the steering wheel, he placed his face into his hands crying gently

'Mike… I'm so so so fucking sorry… Please… Forgive me… I'm just another monster… Ain't I?…'

11:59pm

The lights were out, Mike sat in darkness staring at the monitor, the silence was killing him, it was too much to handle. His fingers tapped Foxy's pirate song's rhythm

12:00am

With a loud clank and buzz the room came alit, the demonic fan began to scream, Mike stared at it for an instant, he could swear the fan was the most fucked up shit he had ever seen, it was the one thing that gave him the creeps somehow. The cupcake still sat staring at him, he leaned forward and turned it the other way, it's gaze was annoying, not spooky, just plain annoying. A phone began to ring, Mike jumped slightly startled,

'Don't tell me this place is fucking haunted…'

He looked over to see an old phone, it had a light flashing light green, he suspected it was receiving the call so picked it up but nothing. He raised a brow as it continued to ring when a voice finally broke out

'Hello? Hello hello?

'Hi'

The voice continued to speak as if it didn't hear him, Mike suspected it must have been a recording.

'I actually worked in that office before you'

Thump, Mike cocked his head to the left, he gazed towards the doors. With a hefty push and a loud thunk he reached the door, his hand went straight for the light. Do you know that one moment you wish you had never turned the light on, well that was the moment for Mike. Behind the door stood a large purple rabbit, its eyes no longer sweet, more blood thirsty, demonic, lifeless and purely just the most fucked up weird eyes that you could ever imagine.

'AH SHIT!'


	2. THIS IS NOT A CHAPTER JUST APOLOGY

THIS IS NOT A CHAPTER!

Hello HUMANS and other MYTHICAL BEINGS!

I just want to apologies for the weird thing that was happening with my Fanfiction, that, you know, weird url thingy blah blah blah. I want to give the deepest of deepest apologies right from my heart and since my heart is a void, its a pretty deep sorry heh. Also, THANK YOU SOOO MUCH! To that HUMAN who gave me a review and told me about that issue! Ya HUMAN saved me life hah. Keep FNAF alive HUMANS!


	3. Chapter 2

Helloz HOOMANS and MYTHICAL CREATURES and DEMONS! I erm… Don't actually know how to work this fanfiction posting thing well so I'm sorry if I upload stuff and it doesn't work or it takes a while for me to do so! I'll get the hang of this eventually when I am not so lazy. This is my fist time EVER making a fanfiction! I LOVE FNAF but as yall can tell and most properly know, I DON'T OWN FNAF! Sozzy for not writing anything like this in the first chapter, I was wwaaayyyyyyy too lazy. I hope this chapter isn't too bad, if it't really bad or you think I should change certain things please do tell mez! Hope ya enjoy or at least don't cringe so much you die inside!

NIGHT ONE : THE FAZEFUCK GANG

SMASH! Reflexes were the one thing that saved Mike's life or maybe it was just pure luck and a adrenaline rush that came with it.

'Fuck you Bonnie!'

The rabbit fell back thumping against the wall, Mike could hear a barely audible grumbling, it seemed to be swearing? Tilting his hat forward, he leaned to look outside though the glass where the rabbit sat stroking it's foot.

' _The door must have slammed down on it's foot_ Oh, did I hurt you?'

Mike spoke gently, it was rather different from his usual aggressive swearing. Bonnie's ears perked, he lifted his gaze to meet the night guard's. Never had someone attempted to directly communicate with him, he shifted uncomfortably and waited for the human to continue

'You don't speak? Well that's excellent then! I won't have to hear you rambling about your foot, now **GET LOST**!'

The door hitting the rabbit's foot wasn't intentional but never the less, the nigh guard made it seem so just to rial up the oversized purple hare. Bonnie groaned as he got up, they both kept glaring at one another until he left.

 **1:00am**

Mike pushed himself off the wall back to the centre of the room, he picked up the tablet to see Chica in the hallway.

'Come get me mutant duck'

He flicked over the rest of the cameras but froze on the E. Hall Corner. Some strange newspaper clippings caught his eyes

 **MISSING CHILDREN**

Kids vanish at local pizzeria - bodies not found

 **LOCAL NEWS**

Local pizzeria threatened with shutdown over sanitation

 **LOCAL NEWS**

Local pizzeria said to close by year's end

 **MISSING CHILDREN**

Five children now reported missing. Suspect convicted

'What the fuck? I-I thought tha…'

Mike blinked, it was gone, the original list of rules for safety returned

 **RULES FOR SAFTEY**

1 Don't run

2 Don't yell

3 Don't scream

4 Don't poop on floor

5 Stay close to mom

6 Don't touch Freddy

7 Don't hit

8 Leave before Dark

Foot steps could be heard approaching, the night guard didn't take second chances as he pressed the light button. Chica stared him down, her mouth was wide open revealing rows of teeth. Mike inwardly cringed then smashed his fist against the door button once more, Chica gave a solid frown then turned away back to the stage. Mike's interest were on the newspapers he had just seen, flipping the tablet back on, he realised they were gone

'Oh shit! I am going insane!? Wait…'

He brought the tablet closer to his face

'Don't poop?! Who wrote these rules?!'

Mumbling to himself, he glanced to Pirate's Cove. Foxy was staring through the curtain, its snout was still broken, he gave a few sudden twitches and strangely, his eye patch was lifted. Mike grinned

'We meet again Cap'tin Foxy, you getting ready to finish your **fucking** job?'

Bitterness was evident in Mike's voice, even though he truly cared about Foxy, his life had become a hell hole since the bite which lead him to more or less hate Foxy.

 **1:45 am**

The pizzeria was somewhat silent, Bonnie and Chica hadn't come close to the door, Freddy didn't move just like Foxy. Silence was what Mike WOULD have liked but the demonic fan wouldn't shut the hell up, it's as if it knew what it was doing. Boredom was driving him insane, he reached down to his left pocket to bring out his cell phone. After a while of scrolling through old text messages, Mike put on some music to help ease through the rest of the night, anything was better than the sound of the fan.

 **2:15**

'AHHHHHHGGGGGRRRRRR! I **KNEW** IT WAS ALL TOO GOOD TO BE TRUE! WHY!?'

Mike yelled, irritated, he smashed his fist on the table making everything slightly move

'Why the hell is it always me… Boss was too good to be true. He was too kind. Too nice. Too fucking sweet. He would have never trusted a new employee enough to let them see pirate's cove… He knew I was going to die didn't he? Or maybe he just wants me to die… Just like everybody else'

He rubbed his face

'Everyone hates me. My family hates me. The animatronics hate me. My old family hates me. Boss hates me. Who doesn't hate me? Haha…'

His laugh was rather unsettling, forcing himself to recompose, he leaned to the left door and checked the lights. Leaning out the door, he could see Bonnie in the distance with it's back turned. Mike didn't bother to annoy the rabbit so checked the tablet again, in the West Hall Corner, he could swear the poster had changed from Freddy to a golden Freddy looking thing

'Oh great! I HAVE gone **INSANE**!'

He slammed down the tablet but froze, he could feel someone staring at him. The sound of static began to grow inside the room, a voice he hadn't heard for years spoke

'Mikey?'

His eye twitched but he still denied to look up

'Mikey, please, you have to HELP US'

Mike's head began to throb, the static just kept increasing. He looked forward to see a golden bear that looked like Freddy slumped in his office. Wires came out of its eyes, they were pitch black, its golden fur was old, dirty and rugged just like the animatronic itself, well, Mike estimated it WAS an animatronic. On its head was a little purple hat, it wore a purple bowtie and held a microphone just like Freddy, it was like a replica expect, something about this design was different. Mike couldn't take the throbbing in his head anymore, his body gave way as he fell to the floor. THUMP! The chair didn't stop his decent, it had no hand rest on the sides. Mike put his hand onto his head, the fall was painful but worth it, the static was gone and the golden Freddy was as well. Wobbling as he stood, he took ahold of the swivel seat and tried to keep calm. After about 15 minutes of failing to do anything that helped clear his mind, the night guard trailed off into thoughts about golden Freddy

'It knew my name… Okay Mike! Think! think! THINK!'

He aggressively kept tapping his foot, Mike wasn't the patient type when it came to being unable to remember something important.

Foxy stood out of his curtain, considering that Freddy, Chica and Bonnie weren't at their usual places then he was allowed out too. Bonnie, Freddy and Foxy were in Pirate's Cove, it would have been a team meeting expect, none of the animatronics had called each other, Chica wasn't there yet. Freddy stomped in circles, static crept from his agitated gruff voice

'He told you to get lost?! Who the hell does he think he is?! That, that, THAT, URGH!'

He screeched stamping his foot down, Chica staggered towards Freddy worried

'Freddy what's wrong? Why are you so mad?'

Her silky voice was enough to sooth Feddy's tantrum for an instant

'Ow Chica… That monster hurt Bonnie! That shit slammed the door down on his foot!'

'(GASP) FREDDY! You know we can't swear! This is a children's pizzeria!'

Chica dramatically smacked her metallic hands onto her face, she scolded him like a kid. Bonnie, on the other hand, wasn't as willing to get over having his foot squashed so easily. Slamming down his fluffy fist on the nearest table caught everyones attention

'Look, I don't want to be rude Chica but right now the children don't matter, there aren't any here right now!'

He exaggerated a gesture with open arms to all the pizzeria, Chica just put a hand on her hip and rolled her eyes dramatically. Bonnie continued by hopping onto the table then taking a stance like they do in the movies that are over melodramatic. Waving his fist in the air he announced

'We are going to take down that night guard! WE will take down that shit fag! He's no different to any other night guard we have faced… They are all the same and we know that! They did NOTHING when we got killed! They did NOTHING to prevent the death of their own employees! It wasn't like they cared a shit anyway! They fucking just took their bodies out and drew them into the back room! That's no different to a shit dumpster! Maybe they were employees but, they tried to help us!'

Chica put her arm out holding her hand out to Bonnie, the glass eyes filled with agony

'B-bonnie…'

She looked down rubbing her arm uncomfortably as Bonnie gave a light shake of his head. Freddy placed an arm around her, he patted her lightly on the back

'It's okay Chica… It's okay…'

Freddy turned his head slightly, enough was enough

'Your right Bonnie… After that, they even let another 14 fucking children die in that purple maniacs hands!'

As much as Freddy growled, a part of him kept silent, something wasn't right, something about this night guard was way too familiar to the brown fuzzy bear. No body noticed when his face disfigured to let out a worried look for the man in purple sitting in the office

'DEATH! Thats what de night guards deserve! Just look at de poor lass!'

He abruptly butted into the room, his hook pointed to the distressed chicken in the room

'De night guard even gave Bonnie shit! He slammed down de door on his foot! Those landlubber shits shalda be burning in hell! They should be walking de plank! Scrubbing me decks till their fingers bleed and their knees can't hold them up!'

Everyone turned to see Foxy sitting down on the table, his eyes were glowing with rage. Unlike the others, Foxy's shredded up body showed everyone else how miss treated, forgotten, hell bounded this place was. He lunged his hook down into the table then yanked it out to rip the table apart.

'Ye see Freddy? Bonnie? Chica? Ye all can try to get him by night 4 but then, I will be de one to get de night guard. I will slit his throat open, keep him alive so we can all make him pay and we will end him together'

The hook was sharper than usual, Foxy's eyes were more blood thirstier then they had ever been in the past. Freddy gave put a barely audible sigh, his spring locks tightened, his body shook slightly. Bonnie gave a quick glance to Freddy, he would have raised a brow if he could, Freddy gave a stiff nod to reassure Bonnie.

 **4:25**

It was silent, Mike's phone had died and none of the animatronics were trying to attack him anymore, to him, it was perfect. As much as he enjoyed the silence, his mind was going too fast to give him any sort of rest. Lost in thought it finally clicked to him, he knew where that animatronic was from, he **knew** where it was from

'The man…'

The pizzeria was cold, silent, abandoned, winter wasn't Mike's preferred time of year. When it came to wearing wooly jumpers, he just wore his usual summer clothes. The man in purple sat down with a plastic cup of what looked like fizzy drink. The tables were set throughout the pizzeria, each had plates, hats, cloths and chairs all ready for tomorrow morning's big party. The animatronics stood silently on stage. Mike waved a hand in the air to the man who gazed at him, the man smiled getting up of the chair. He waved Mike to come follow him but the child was hesitant, the man coaxed further by offering a drink along the way. Mike gave in thanks to the dry sensation in his mouth. The floor was glossy, just swept clean as the little feet ran towards the purple man. He leaned down

'Heya Mikey!

' _Cheerful as ever!_ '

The man's expression faded almost instantly into a sorrowful pained look, his smile gone, eyes replaced with a void, he was no longer the man he knew

'Um… I want to show you something… Don't tell anyone about this okay?'

His words were firm, the child shivered but continued to follow the stranger down into a distant back room. While the man fidgeted his pockets, Mike looked around to see only darkness. Inserting the key opened up what looked to be an old storage room, in the centre leaning up against the wall was a golden bear suit, silent, forgotten, abandoned. The night guard passed him, the man leaned forward placing a hand on the head of the bear. His voice was cold

'Mikey… I'm sorry that I lied to you…'

Alarm bells rang inside Mike's head, his body stiffened, his voice wavered

'A-about what M-M-Mister?'

'(Sigh) Me having children Mikey… I did have children. I'm sorry… I-I-I-'

He let out a loud choke, the child cocked his head then leaned in closer to see the man crying, his eyes widened

'Mister! W-what's wrong?! Y-Y-Your c-crying!'

He gave a gentle smile to reassure Mikey he was fine.

'My son, he died because of being bitten by Fredbear's mouth… It was a team effort, it was his older brother who put him inside, their sister couldn't do anything as Fredbear's jaw let loose crunching down on his skull… I couldn't do anything Mikey… **I COULDN'T DO ANYTHING!** '

Tears streamed down his eyes, Mike clasped his hands on his mouth, he couldn't hold back his own tears from falling. The man desperately took ahold of Mike like his son when he would cling at his leg. He brought him close to a hugging embrace between them, Mike curled up in the man's arms, he hid his face again like he had all that time ago. The man spoke gently

'I don't hate Fredbear you know... He was the animatronic that Cadwal loved the most, he even had a little plush toy of him. His older brother Michael loved Foxy just like you do and would steal Cadwal's Foxy toys and scare his little brother. Iris was always trying to help Cadwal, they were the same age, she created the design for Toy Foxy you know? She also created the Marionette, it was going to be a gift for his birthday… But… He never got to enjoy it…'

Mike choked, his eyes filled with tears looked up to the man, he continued

'Fredbear was the first animatronic ever created. Sometimes I ponder if, you know, Cadwal soul never moved on and he is actually possessing this animatronic… CRAZY! Heh… I bet that's what everyone would say...'

'I wouldn't…'

The child gave a smile

'I know you wouldn't Mikey… I sound insane don't I? But, sometimes, I feel as if Fredbear is watching over me, as if Cadwal is still here…'

'Fredbear…'

Mike thoughtfully tapped his finger on the blank tablet, he hadn't bothered to check it yet, there was a slight feeling of reassurance from the silence of the pizzeria that he was safe still.

'Cadwal…'

Whispering to himself he tried to piece together an acceptable explanation. Fredbear had been locked up in the old room for a long time, he had never expected that they would have kept it still after that incident. The thought of blood dripping down slowly, oozing from Fredbear's mouth, covering the body of a small child who was still alive and able to feel the pain, made Mike want to puke. He held it back yet the thought that another child had experienced the same thing he had, it just wasn't right. Never once had he heard about this incident anywhere, no newspapers, no news on TV, nothing. Had his own Boss covered up the tracks? It was hard to say, the man just seemed to gentle for that but Mike knew better, he knew that Boss was hiding something from him.

Mike wasn't scared at all of what was coming, quite literally, ever since his frontal lobe became nearly fully detached, he lost almost all feelings of fear. It wasn't everyday you would come across someone with no frontal lobe.

 **5:00am**

Rapid footsteps approached the doors on the West and East, the night guard smashed the door buttons. Bonnie and Chica looked towards each other across the room, Bonnie shrugged then pointed to the night guard, he made a goofy face as Chica began to gently laugh. It was barely audible but Mike could hear it, he thought it was just his imagination. Both stood for a while before leaving annoyed. The man picked up his tablet to see Freddy was missing

' **WHAT?!** When?! How?! Oh shit!'

Mike desperately jumped off his chair then slammed both doors down, he quickly checked the lights then rushed back onto the tablet. Swearing under his breath, he managed to find Freddy's gleaming eyes down the hall, he was so close. Freddy let out a laugh, Mike frowned at the hairy bear's attempt to scare him. The power left was 45%, he didn't realise how much power he had used, he didn't know how much keeping the doors down would use up too so instead, he opened the door the West door for now. A quick check on Foxy revealed the Fox fully out of its curtain, his twisted head was covering the sign. It looked ready to bolt down, Mike just estimated it would head down the hall into his office. This was one of those worst case scenarios in a film when the character is trapped between two monsters and can't do anything. In the case of the film, the main character usually survives or sacrifices themselves for his friends, in Mike's case, he either survived and would confront Boss or he would die without saving anyone and just looking like the biggest idiot.

Everything was going slow, Freddy hadn't moved, Chica hadn't returned, Bonnie wasn't coming and Foxy was still twitching at Pirate's Cove. Mike exhaled bored of everything, it was all too much, killer animatronics, ghost Fredbear thing, the weird paper clippings, the safety rules and especially, the fucking demonic fan. He leaned back on the chair to see something under the office desk. Curiosity got the best of Mike, he crawled under the desk reaching forward to a file that lay covered in spider webs, dust and rat poo. He pulled it out with a yank, it had bold words stating " **FREDBEAR'S FAMILY DINNER & FREDDY FAZEBEAR'S PIZZA**". In opening the file, it revealed some old paper works, he froze. SMACK! The file's papers lay scattered around Mike's feet, his breathing quickened, his heart raced like a galloping horse. Mike's eyes were cold, leaning against the back wall, he looked down.

' _How? How on earth could they have done this?!_ '

There lay documents with pictures, pictures of his body partly dangling from Foxy's mouth. Blood splatted across the ground, the child was all covered in the warm, red, silk of blood. Foxy's teeth were buried into the frontal lobe, his eyes were black, little white pricks were glowing, his fur all covered in Mike's blood. The front of Foxy was stained completely in blood, it looked as if he had been playing with ice cream and decided to roll in it like a dog. Mike couldn't look at his body anymore, he quickly grabbed the papers together but one slipped out of his grasp. There he was… Cadwal. A child with big eyes, a wide smile and a plushie of Fredbear stood with the man he knew so well. The kid was wearing pants, a long shirt with his shoes untied, this file, it had to have the rest of the children who were kidnapped.

'Oh my fucking dicks… T-T-This… I-It can't be real… NO! NO! NO!'

Mike had enough, slamming his fist down, he took ahold of the paper and stuffed it back into the file.

 **5:30am**

Mike looked like a disaster, he hadn't been able to look inside the file again, Freddy was at the hall, Foxy was still ready to sprint. Bonnie had decided to show up a few times but left pretty quickly in hopes to catch the night guard soon. It all felt too bizarre to be real, it just couldn't be real. The thought of having a new life had been quickly erased, he had fallen into another hell hole. The worst part was he didn't have a choice but to continue here, he needed to pay off the house, he needed the money to survive if he made it out alive. But what the fuck? Did it matter if he lived? It wasn't like anyone was waiting for him at home. No family, no friends, no pets. The only thing waiting for him at home was the TV, it didn't even have any emotions. Tapping could be heard though the small room, Mike tilted his head to view the right door, Freddy stood there looking at him. Mike gave a weary huff, Freddy kept tapping on the window, more aggressively now. The night guard got up from his chair walking towards the glass screen, Freddy narrowed his gaze on the guard, he analysed him carefully then smacked his hand onto the glass. Mike jumped back surprised

(Grandfather's clock then children laughter)

'W-what? 6am? **FUCKING FINALLY!** '

Mike skipped around the office happily, he hadn't expected to actually survive tonight. He looked to see Freddy's eyes turn off as it walked down the hall to it's stage. It wasn't the smartest choice but Mike decided to follow Freddy to the stage, somehow it felt as if Freddy was looking at him, as if it was telling him to leave.

' _Heh, Scotty would tell you not to go around giving death stares you know_ '

He ran out the front doors not willing to stay one more minute in the pizzeria. Mike stood outside taking in deep heavy breathes, his chest was tight and his head was throbbing again, it was more annoying than painful. He told ahold of his keys rambling towards his car, he was safe now, they couldn't follow him outside. Mike's hands clenched into fist as he sat in the car

'Fuck you Boss! I swear I'm going to make you fucking **pay**! (Sigh) Maybe I should call the others… It's been such a long time and since I'm gonna die anyfuckingways, I might as well…'

Mike brought out his phone and yes, it was still dead. It wasn't that he wanted to actually call anyone, it was more of a distraction from reality, from all that had happened. The file lay on his lap, he gazed down on it

'Could it be filled with dead children? Maybe all the children that went missing… Welp, they know how to **FUCKING RUIN people's childhoods! URGH**!'

A thought came to Mike's mind, a sudden realisation from all that had happened.

'Bonnie looked at me when I slammed the door on his foot, Chica would stare when she would leave, Foxy seemed to know when I was looking and Freddy even tried to communicate with me… Well somewhat communicate… no… No… NO! It can't be!'

But it had to be, the only possibility

'It wasn't all a dream… They ARE alive… THEY were ALWAYS ALIVE! **I WASN'T CRAZY! I'M NOT CRAZY!** '

It was a sudden outburst of abrupt joy. Mike had been at the pizzeria for a long time, he knew the animatronics well but Foxy he knew more than any of them. They were like his family, Jeremy, Fritz, Scotty and … He still couldn't remember the name of the last person. They had all been in the pizzeria for such a long time and they all knew and were the only ones who did communicate with the animatronics on a personal lvl, Mike had always thought it was just a fantasy. He had just imagined all of it up and that the others just followed him so that he didn't look like a big idiot but no, it was all true, the animatronics were alive. He knew them well, a lot of things about each one of them

Mikey stood in front of centre stage, there stood three animatronics in sight.

Freddy had his microphone close to his chest, it looked as if it was cuddling it. Heavy eye lids rested, keeping an eye on so many children and adults was quite the job especially when your trying to entertain at the same time. Freddy had the abilities of Number Track to count the amount of children, adults and employees around. Heat Sensors were incase of a fire emergency, he would warn everyone about it but that had never happened before. Help And Direct was to help lost children to their parents, that did happen pretty often. Night Vision was also installed in everyone else. Sing was the one everyone knew but Mike secretly knew Freddy would actually sing, it wasn't all set programming. They were all installed into his system as well as the other's systems. Freddy was always Scotty's favourite. He was covered in fizzy drink stains on his left leg, the right was more with fruit juice, Mike raised a brow

' _Maybe he prefers_ _one on each side_?'

Chica stood to the right of Freddy, that's if you looked at them from the front which was what Mike was doing. Chica had her cupcake held with both hands, maybe she was afraid of falling fully asleep and dropping it. The cupcake was never Mike's favourite, it was always… Staring. It's had pink frosty topping had the pink demonic eyes staring but he knew it was set by only programming, it wasn't alive like the others were. Chica also had abilities just like Freddy did, hers, although, were completely different expect for one. Moral Support And Comfort was used on distressed, wounded and sad children, even parents and employees when things go haywire. Emergency Call allows for an immediate call for police, ambulance, fire truck incase anything went wrong. Help And Direct, Night Vision is the same as Freddy's. Cooking was just installed to make Chica look as if she knew what she was doing in the kitchen to teach children to cook, she could download recipes but in truth, she could cook.

On the left stood the big purple rabbit Bonnie. He held a large red guitar by his side, it was shiny and new, seems they brought him a new one. Bonnie had the abilities of Employee Recognition System incase there was somebody trying to pretend as an employee. Anti Fighting was Bonnies most used ability, he would often have to step in between kids to stop them fighting and he had been given enough strength to pick up even an adult. Help And Direct, Night Vision were the same as the others. His special ability of Play Music was for his guitar, his simple programming allowed him to easily learn to play it but he could do cool riff and do songs that weren't even programmed.

Mike walked around the pizzeria over to Pirates Cove were his mate lay silent sleeping against the wall. Foxy didn't really have any special item on him like the rest of the gang, he had a hook which was similar to that. Unlike the others, Foxy had one ability which was rather strange but Mike found it to be one of the best abilities or maybe he was just being bias. Anti Robbery, it allowed Foxy to activate, move and attack whoever was trying to break into the pizzeria. Lock Memory allowed Foxy to remember everyone, literally everyone that had ever visited the pizzeria. Foxy's eye patch cover was the actual camera surprisingly. Help And Direct, Night vision was the same for Foxy to the others.

Slowly, he walked towards the newer area where not so long ago, a few years, two toy animatronics had been introduced. The rest of the toys were in a private room for only private parties so Mike never spoke to them before.

A bunny just like Bonnie stood alone but instead, it was Toy Bonnie. It was similar to the other bunny but just made with shiny plastic as well as its guitar was made of plastic. Its eyes were open and the guitar held across his body. Bon Bons had special abilities as well, Camera Sync allowed him to always know if all cameras in the pizzeria were working. Parental Voice And Facial Recognition meant that parents could leave well, specific children to be taken care of by Bon Bons and he would know who the parent was. Facial Recognition and Night Vision was installed into all the toy animatronics as well as a Criminal Data Base. Bon Bons was Fritz's favourite

Marionette was the last animatronic Mike knew more than the rest. It was like a sock monkey, long, white and black and had a big wide smile on its mask. Purple tear strips went down both cheeks. It was always dormant in it's box with music playing at all times when it slept. It had the same Facial Recognition, Night Vision and Criminal Data Base. It's special abilities were Music Synchronise which allowed him to have control over all the music systems in the pizzeria. His other ability was rather odd, String. From what Mike knew, it was meant to be something to do with the strings inside the Marionette and being able to use them to pick up heavy objects somehow. Jeremy always stayed close to the Marionette when Mike wasn't around, it was his favourite.

'They are the perfect combination to kill me! I'm going to die tomorrow… No! I have to contact the others! If I'm going to die, THEY HAVE TO KNOW THE TRUTH!'

Heya, sorry if this chapter is RRRREAAALLLYYY confusing hehe, I know it must be. I'll make things more clear and try to spread out this dead children thing and all that out a little more so its more explained. If you think that would help please do tell me, if this chapter is just too confusing I can try to re write it but I might be a little lazy. Seeya around HOOMANS, MYTHICAL CREATURES and DEMONS!


End file.
